Things we have in Common
by MillionMoments
Summary: Sam/Rodney friendship and mentions of Sam/Jack. Sam and Rodney have some pretty unique things in common, and some pretty awful things as well.


Title: Things we have in common

Rating: PG-13

Category: Sam/McKay Friendship, Spoilers for Sunday, Angst, little Sam/Jack

Summary: Things we wish we didn't have in common

She stared out at the ocean from the edge of the east pier. She remembered when she'd first come to Atlantis aboard the _Odyssey_ on some crazy fact finding mission what seemed like a lifetime ago. Whilst everyone else stepping off the ship (they'd all wanted to step off, rather than be beamed down) had been admiring the splendour of the city before them, her eyes had been drawn to the ocean. She'd known Jack would have looked the same way.

She'd naturally heard him coming long before he'd reached her side. She'd also noted the way his footsteps had hesitated at the point where she would have become visible. She didn't need to turn to see who was approaching her; she knew it was McKay.

"Hey," she said simply.

He chose to open with a question, always a scientist was Rodney, "What are you doing out here?"

Now she turned to him, smiling almost guiltily as she admitted, "Basically this is where I come to sulk."

"Oh, me too!" Rodney replied brightly. "Amongst other things. What are you sulking about?"

"What I'm nearly always sulking about: I miss Jack. So much sometimes it makes me stupid. Saw the _Daedalus _off about an hour ago and I was seriously considering stowing away on board. I really understand the importance of those fraternization regulations now," Her tone was light, but she wore the expression of somebody down in the dumps.

McKay folded his arms, clearly a little awkward with their topic of conversation, "You and General O'Neill huh? I'd heard a rumour, didn't believe it. Would have thought he was too dumb for you."

"Well, it's true," She chose to just ignore the dumb comment. She was already acting lame enough without spending twenty minutes pontificating about how intelligent her boyfriend really was. "He told me to go fishing if I missed him but, damn it, I left my rod at home. Don't suppose you go fishing McKay?"

She'd expected some kind of sarcastic remark to her query, but instead was shocked by the pained expression Rodney now wore, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories or something."

He brushed her off, "No, it's fine."

Sam really wasn't sure how to handle the situation now, "Look, you probably came out here to be alone, so I'll just go. I'll see you later McKay."

She made it three steps before she decided to go out on a limb. Turning back she found him now contemplating the ocean silently, and so addressed his back.

"You know, McKay, we have quite a few things in common. We're both scientists, astrophysicists even, with somewhat stressful top secret jobs. We so often save the day that the only thank you we get is quite literally just a thank you but we never complain, well – you might a little. We also both had best friends who were doctors and who died saving somebody's life."

She took a step towards him, "If you ever want to just talk Rodney, or have somebody else to stand out here with you, I...well, I'm here, ok?"

Silence followed her statement, so once again she turned to go. And once again she didn't get very far, this time because Rodney spoke, "We were supposed to go fishing the day he died."

She remained where she was, knowing it'd be easier for him to know she was there, but not see her. Not let her see his face.

"I spent ages trying to get out of it. I only agreed to go a month beforehand to get him off my back and because I was sure something would come up to stop us going. I just thought the whole thing sounded so boring, a waste of time, hardly intellectually stimulating."

"I understand," Sam said. "I turned Jack down many times because I had some lab project I thought both more important and more fun. You know when I eventually said yes I was surprised about how great it really is."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Y'know McKay, maybe, if you want, you and me could fish off the end of this pier sometime. There's bound to be rods somewhere in Atlantis. We can keep each other company, fish, sulk and miss people."

"That'd be nice," he said as he turned towards her.

"Ok, well, I'm going back now. For real," Sam said.

"I think I'll stay out here some more. I've been thinking I'd like to put up a memorial, still trying to decide what. Maybe a bench. For fishing."

Sam smiled as she walked away.


End file.
